lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fronos
Fronos is a second generation Titan created by the Old Ones in order to manage the rodents and small creatures of the world. Fronos would create the Skaven during his time as a Noble Titan, and during this time they lived above ground within the forests of the Woses but were corupted alongside their master and were nearly destroyed retreating in small numbers after the Eternity War into Italy where they hid in the swamps. The Skaven were devastated during the Eternity War leaving them without any home in Europe, and the emotionally devastated Fronos who had fought with the forces of the Titans during the Eternity War would abandon the Titans during the Titan Civil War turning himself into a great Rat and leading the Skaven to the Italian Alps where he plans to destroy Zeus's first human city in the form of Kavzar. Led by Fronos the Skaven overwhelm the outer Thaigs of the Empire of Ital and begin to spread throughout much of the eastern section of the Italian Alps where they surround the city of Kavzar, and this continues for decades as the humans and Dwarves of this area remain completely unaware of their growth. History Birth of the Titans See Also : Old Ones The Old Ones had used the Lizardmen in order to administer much of what they knew was neccessary for the planet, but as time went by their scheduals determined that they needed to leave the planet. The Old Ones knew their time on Earth would have to end but they wanted to make sure their world would be watched over. In order to leave behind something that would protect, guide, and further advance the denizens of the Earth. In order to do this they decided to create extremely powerful creations that would look over different areas based on the planet. The Old Ones created different Titans for different purposes, and with every piece of the lives of the mortals below looked after the world would advance in peace. The Titans would be given amazing powers that were nearly limitless within the region of Magi they also created called the Fade. Within the Fade they gave the Titans birth, and from this the Titans would become the vessels of the future goals of the Old Ones long after they would eventually leave the planet. Birth of the Fade In order to construct most of the world the Old Ones had turned from science, and their own massive technology and had instead allowed their Slann to control the process by which the planet took its changing form. The Slann used untolled Magi to shift continents, changing enviorments and many other things all with the use of their primitive Magi over the vast technology of the Old Ones. Because the Old ones had used so much Magi on the world the traces of it were sucked into a realm called the Fade, and left to fester under the protection of the Old Ones. With the Old Ones leaving they needed one of their Titans to protect and control the Fade. In responce to this need they created Tzeneech and put him in the role of protecting the Fade and anyone who used its powers. In order to control the Fade, which was the area that the Slann had pushed all of the Magi that they had used during the earliest creations of the planet, the Old Ones decided to empower a God of the Fade. The Old ones designed Tzeneech with the knowledge that he was most likely going to be the most likely to become corupted, and in this way they spent the most time of any of the gods they built. Believing they have done the best they could they finished the creation of Tzeneech and moved on to the other gods they needed to create, in order for their plan to work. Tzeneech became the master of the Fade, and in this way he controlled the setting of the Fade, and while the other Titans were able to menipulate sections of the Fade he controlled the ultimate power in the Fade, and it was through him that all Magi in the world flowed through. Old Ones Leave With the sadegaurds believed to be in place the Old Ones, begin deasembling many of their cities on the Earth. This process was obviously to make sure the advanced nature of the Old Ones wasn't allowed to seep into the growth of the races of Earth. The process of taking apart their cities was one that they had done on an inumberable amount of occasions and because of this they were able to deconstruct their cities in a very short amount of time. With their cities gone, the Old Ones packed into their ships and set out into space to their next destination. With the Old Ones gone their favored race in the Lizardmen was initially shocked and in disaray as to what to do with themselves, but as the Old Ones knew they would the Slann took control of the situation and led the Lizardmen towards the path of enlightment where they would act as the stewards of the planet. Other then the Lizardmen the only real effect that their departure had was that with them gone, their was noone truly watching the Titans and their successes and failures. Without the Old Ones interferance though the Titans should have simply been able to deflect any internal coruption through their internal device that made sure they never deviated from their assigned tasks. Creation of the Skaven The Skaven would be created by Fronos as he went about his tasks of organaizing the small things of the world. All of his care and devotion went into their creation, and at first they worked heavily alongside him moving with him causing Fronos to constanstly look massive as he was surrounded by a mass of Skaven. The Skaven were primarily founded within the forests of eastern Europe, and worked heavily alongside the Woses of whom were one of the only race that ever treated Fronos and the Skaven with respect. Stories told by fire Main Article : Birth of the Skaven Little is known about the origins of the Skaven race by the other races of the world, and thus a single story has become the prevailing idea of where they were born. The people of Europe and the world believe that is probable that they were created in the ancient city of Kavzar by a mysterious stranger who completed the unfinished temple of the gods and hung a great horned bell from the top of the tower. As the bell rang for the thirteenth time lightning lit up the sky and dark storm clouds gathered. As the weeks went on the rain never stopped and the vermin of the city grew bigger and bolder until they overwhelmed the inhabitants of the city. The Story of the fall of Kavzar is legendary in the folklore of Estalia for the same reasons as it is with the Skaven. Post Eternity War The Skaven were devastated during the Eternity War leaving them without any home in Europe, and the emotionally devastated Fronos who had fought with the forces of the Titans during the Eternity War would abandon the Titans during the Titan Civil War turning himself into a great Rat and leading the Skaven to the Italian Alps where he plans to destroy Zeus's first human city in the form of Kavzar. Relationships Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:Needs Pictures Category:Dead Category:God